Old Friends, New Adventure
by Sky-racer6
Summary: ON INDEFINITE HIATUS Ash met someone he didn't even know existed until Serena and the rest of the Kalos group travel around the newly-discovered Bristas Island. An island located between two regions; Kalos and Unova.


_**(a/n: I wrote this a few years ago, my writing has improved a lot since then. Also, this is the first thing I have published here)**_

_**T: means translated poke-speech. **_

_**-:- means alternate part, both parts can be read**_** and it**** still make sense**_**,**_** but for it to make more sense, only one should be read.**

_One day Ash received a phone call from Serena instructing him at the Lumios City Pier, the next day. So, he and Pikachu got ready and went to the Airport in Mele-mele Island early so they would be on time._

* * *

To Ash's surprise, she was waiting for him at the Airport.  
Serena led him to the Pier then asked, "Ash, do you want to go to Bristas Island with me?" as they walked down the Pier.  
"Sure, but when and how long are we going to be going for?" Ash asked as he pats Pikachu.  
"One, When we have finished packing and two, for one and a half weeks" Serena replied.  
"If you pack sometime today and I fly back to Pallet tomorrow we should be able to go by about Friday," Ash said as they walked to the Hotel where Serena was staying. Ash went Serena back to Vaniville Town to help her pack then Serena accompanied Ash on the Plane to Kanto. In three days, they were ready to go, but Serena needed to go get something from Kalos, so Ash went back with her. Before they got on the plane Serena made a call to someone, Ash assumed it was to her mum, but he was TOTALLY wrong.

As they walked into the Airport, Ash saw two people who he thought he wouldn't see again, Clemont and a girl who looked like... Bonnie?  
"Hey Clemont, Bonnie," Ash said as he walked over to where they were standing.  
"So Serena, it took you a week but you were able to get Ash to come," Clemot said,  
"Yeah, sorry about that" Serena replied.  
"That's not important, what is that we are going to Bristas Island," Bonnie said as they started walking over to the Ticket desk to buy their tickets.  
When they had gotten the tickets they got went to the waiting area for their gate, their flight was not for another hour.  
As it now turned out Bonnie was a Pokémon trainer, she released her Pokémon out to show them; Riolu, Shinx, and Dedenne.  
"I've never heard of Bristas Island before," Ash said.  
"Bristas Island is in its own region, it doesn't have any Pokémon Gyms but it does have five towns around the coast," Serena told him.  
"Where is it?" He asked.  
"Halfway between Kalos and Unova" Clemot answered.  
"No wonder I have never heard of it" Ash finished as the started to board the plane.

* * *

_L__ater,_

When they got off the plane, a girl with light brown hair followed them to the entrance of the Airport, she had an Eevee on her left shoulder.  
"Eevee, go to Pikachu and tell him what I just told you," the girl said as her Eevee jumped off her shoulder and up Ash's back to where Pikachu was on his right shoulder.  
"Ve Eevee ve" (T: Hey Pikachu, it's me) Eevee said as it touched Pikachu gently on its back.  
"Pikachu!" (T: Arhhh!) Pikachu exclaimed as it tumbled off Ash's shoulder.  
"What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked as Pikachu just pointed to Ash's other shoulder, where Ash saw the Eevee.  
"Where did you come from?" Ash asked the Eevee.  
"It's mine," the girl said as she came up to the group.  
"Lyla?" Ash said, not believing his eyes.  
"Hello Ash" Lyla greeted.

"Ash, I'm your older sister," Lyla said as Eevee jumped up to her shoulder.  
"Who are you? I don't have an older sister" Ash answered.  
"Yes you do, My name is Lyla, Lyla Ketchum" Lyla introduced herself.  
'"But I don't have an older sister" He insisted  
"Ash, if you don't believe me then go call mom, she'll tell you that it is true," she said as they got to the Pokémon Center entrance.  
{Small time skip}  
"It's true, Lyla, you are my sister," Ash said after coming back from the phone.  
"I told you," she said.  
"Can we talk privately?" Ash asked.  
"Sure, come with me," Lyla said as she led him out onto the balcony.

* * *

_That evening, Pokémon Center_

"How come until now, I didn't know you existed?" Ash asked Lyla.  
"You weren't told?" Lyla asked shocked.  
"No, what about?" He said.  
"Ash, you never knew about me because when you were four I left for my journey," she told him.  
"But you're four years older than me," Ash said.  
"Yes, at that time kids became trainers a lot younger than they do now" Lyla commented.  
"Why did it change?" He asked.  
"It was because of me, they changed it," Lyla said, sadly.  
"Why?" He asked again.  
"I had only been on my journey for a month or so when it happened.  
I was attempting to catch Eevee when a Pokémon hunter appeared, he was successful at catching Eevee but when he drove off I jumped onto the back of his truck. I fell off in the middle of the highway. l almost got killed by the traffic were not it for a Froakie and a Fennikin, who saved me that night" she said.  
"Wait, a Froakie?" Ash confirmed.  
"Yeah, why?" she questioned.  
"I have a Greninja, once a Froakie that ran away from its trainer almost nine years ago," Ash said.  
"Show me," Lyla said.  
"Here," Ash said as he released Greninja from its Pokeballs.  
"Gre Nin?"(T: Lyla?) Greninja exclaimed.  
"So you know her" Ash commented.  
"Ninja Gren"(T: Yes, I do) Greninja said.

"How?" he asked.

"Gren ja nin" (T: I was that Froakie that saved her) Greninja said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Gren" (T: Yes) the Frog-ninja Pokémon said.

"What did Greninja say?" Lyla asked.

"He confirmed that he was that Froakie that saved you that night," Ash told her.

"Oh, and that means that the Fennikin from that night must be my Delphox then" she exclaimed as she released her Delphox.

"Phox deplox?" (T: Froakie?) Delphox asked not believing her eyes.

"Gren" (T: Fenn) Greninja greeted.

"Yep, they do know each other" Lyla said with a laugh at Delphox's nickname for Greninja (Froakie).

"We should go back inside, it's getting dark" She added as they went back inside, then split to go to their separate rooms.

* * *

Later that night, when they were getting ready for bed, Ash told the others what he and Lyla had talked about on the balcony.

"So, Lyla's, your older sister?' Serena asked.

"Yep," Ash answered as he put his stuff away.

"Why didn't you know about her before today?" Bonnie questioned.

"As I said before, she left for her journey when I was four" Ash reminded her.

"Right," Bonnie said, not exactly believing Ash.

"So, what are you going to do now?' Clemot asked.

"There's something else, my Greninja and Lyla's Delphox saved her one night, almost 12 years ago," Ash told them.

"Oh..." Serena finished.

_{Time Skip: Next Day}_

"Lyla?" Ash said as he walked out onto the balcony again

"Over here," she said as she turned around from where she had been leaning on the railing.

"Have you decided?" he asked.

"Yes, I will come with you and your friends around the Island then I will fly back to Kanto afterward" Lyla told him.

Why?" Ash asked.  
"I have my reasons" she finished.

"Okay..." Ash said as they went to get ready to leave.

_Half an hour later,_

They were ready to start their journey around Bristas Island.

"Next destination Covnivor Town" Serena said, reading it off the map.

"Interesting name" Bonnie commented.

"Yes, Covnivor has been nicknamed the_ shiny Pokémon town_," Lyla told them.

"Why?" Ash asked turning to face Lyla.

"It has the highest amount of shiny Pokémon sightings anywhere" Lyla finished.

"Shiny Pokémon are extremely rare" Clemot added, as a shiny Vulpix ran across the path in front of them.

To Be Continued...


End file.
